


Truth

by missyfixit



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/missyfixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosshairs wants Lockdown back. Too bad the feeling is not mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to [this playlist](http://8tracks.com/saddlebredpizazz/don-t-fear-the-reaper) and this idea kind of spawned. I'm so sorry.

”So that’s that, then? I go do a fuckin’ job for ya, and suddenly y’just decide t’dump me on my aft?” Crosshairs clenched his fists as he looked up at the bounty hunter standing in front of him.

Lockdown chuckled and shook his helm, crossing his arms. “I have no use for you anymore, Crosshairs. To me, you were only an expendable asset. Nothing more.”

For Crosshairs, those words felt like a cannon to the spark. “S’not what ya told me before…”

"Oh please, don’t try to catch me on that  _love_  crap.”

"Love was th’word you used whenever we were alone. I was fine with no one else knowin’. But if it wasn’t honest, you’re a bigger piece a’ shit than I thought." Crosshairs tried fighting the tears forming in his optics. "I went through so much shit tryin’ t’do everythin’  _you_  wanted me to do. I put my ass on the line for ya. And this is the thanks I get.”

"It’s a thankless job,  _Autobot_. Get over it.”

Lockdown turned to walk away from the paratrooper, backstruts bristling in annoyance when Crosshairs spoke up again.

"So y’never loved me. I was just…you used me."

"I did." The bounty hunter turned around and walked back towards the shorter mech and leaned down to get right in his face. "Every time I said I loved you, that was just another method of keeping you interested. Every time I held you close, it was just to strengthen the act. Every time I  _fucked_  you…well, you know. It may have been a bit of a mutual benefit, but it didn’t mean anything. It happens, Crosshairs. Like I said,  _get over it_.”

Tears finally broke free from the Corvette’s optics. He looked away, grinding his dentae.

"Then why th’fuck are ya still here?"

"Because I enjoy watching you suffer."

"…sure ya wanna leave? Could make me suffer all y’want."

"Nice try."

Lockdown turned back away from Crosshairs, leaving the paratrooper alone in his thoughts and memories of what once was between them, now tainted by the truth. Lockdown didn’t want him back; he had never wanted him at all.


End file.
